Smash High
by kurapika247
Summary: Join the characters of Super Smash Bros as they go through the ups and downs of high school.
1. Killings and Dating Advice

**The following pairings might be in this story:**

**Link x Zelda,Toon Link x Toon Zelda,Mario x Peach,Luigi x Daisy,Meta Knight x Jiggley Puff x Kirby (fight to the death over her XD),Geno x Rosalina, and might include more in the future.**

Villager sighed as he slowly shoveled out the soft dirt from the ground and created a small hole. He was adding another plant to the beautiful school garden, even though Master Hand (the principal of Smash High) told him quote on quote "there is enough vegetation in the school garden and the number of plants in it has reached up to its capacity". But Villager didn't really care about what Master Hand babbles out. He plays by his own rules.

"Are you adding ANOTHER bouquet of flowers to the garden? I thought Master Hand told you there was enough plants in it"

Villager didn't even turn around or even stop gently putting the soil gently on top of the tulip seeds he put in the ground because he already knew who the person was by the sound of thier voice.

When Villager finally was satisfied that the seeds were safely in the ground he wiped his dirty hands against his shorts and turned around to see that the person the voice belonged to from earlier was still there watching Villager's moves cautiously. It was Olimar. Olimar was probably the only person who talks to Villager because of their love for gardening. Most people steer clear away from Villager due to the rumors of him being a psychotic serial killer and that he pretends to be a sweet kid. Of cource Villager denies that this is true but actually...

The rumor is true. Villager loves the sight of blood and always expects his axe that he carries around secretly with him to be stained with the red liquid. Of course he didn't go after the big shots like Mario,Link,or even Kirby (even though he kind of weak). He goes after the people like Sonic's friend Charmy or one of Mario's friends which used to be Mallow but his now just ashes in the ground. They had went to a different school than Smash High so it was pretty easy to cover up his tracks. None of the cops suspected him. He is very good at covering up his tracks.

"Gardening helps me think",Villager reponded to Olimar.

Olimar just nodded his head not knowing what else he should say.

Then the bell ringed signaling that recess was over and it was time to go back to dreadful classes. But Olimar thought that it was better than being by Villager for so long. He didn't want to upset him and become another victom of his. Olimar unconsciously sighed out of relief. 'Saved by the bell',Olimar thought as he hurried along to his fourth period class, History.

Olimar was so relieved at that moment that he could avoid akward conversation with the supposed killer that he forgot that Villager was in his fourth period class also. While Olimar was walking along through the halls and up to room 201 which was the history room with a flame pikman on his shoulder he felt eyes bore into the back of his head. Olimar stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to see that Villager was walking behind him and was looking at HIM.

Olimar quickly turned around and speed walked to the room not wanting to run and get a detention but not wanting to be anywhere near Villager.

When Olimar FINALLY got into the history room he took his assigned seat that was in all the way in the front and Villager sat in his seat all the way in the back.

Olimar sighed with relief at the distance he had between him and the killer.

Suddenly the history teacher Meta Knight came in.

"Good evening class. Today we are going to learn about the history of-",Olimar stopped listening at this point and looked beside him to see that Sonic and Shadow were passing notes to eachother. They were writing something about how Meta Knight and Jiggley Puff (The reading teacher) were sharing a lunch today since Jiggley Puff forgot hers and how they would make a cute couple. Although it seemed like sonic was doing most of the writing.

"Sonic are you passing notes in class again?",Meta Knight said as he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Maybe",Sonic said jokingly as he tried to hide the notes but Meta Knight quickly took the notes and read them. Meta Knight,although nobody knew because of his mask,was blushing like a tomato.

"Come see me after class",Meta Knight said to the blue talking hedgehog and then he started going back to the lesson.

-PAGEBREAK-

The next day was bright and sunny as the Smash High students filed into the school to start a smashing new day.

"So what did he tell you?",Shadow asked Sonic as they went to thier lockers.

"Dude! You won't believe it! He asked me for advice at how he should ask her out on a date. He told me not to tell anyone about it so don't tell anyone.",Sonic said to Shadow who just nodded in response.

Sonic smiled at his luck of not getting detention for passing notes in class for the millionth time.

"We should celebrate this avoidance of a detention with chili dogs!",Sonic cheered as he opened his locker and took out the supplies he would need for that day.

"Sonic,if this is another excuse so I could buy you chilidogs-",Shadow was about to warn but then he noticed that Kirby who was across the hall was crying.

-pagebreak-

"Hey Villager,have you heard about how Kirby's friend Fumu was murdered gruesomely?",Olimar said nervously as he once again watched Villager plant a plant (although this time it was a tree) into the over filled garden that was filled past capacity.

"Yes I have heard. How unfortunate.",Villager said as he put soil gently around the sapling with a smile on his face.

**I do not own Super Smash Bros. This is my first story im doing so flames aren't welcome and constructive criticism is.**

**There was a little Meta knight x Jiggley Puff in this chappy.**


	2. Star Gazers and Smiles

"Have you heard about how new students are trying to enroll in the school?",Peach told Rosalina as they were eating lunch in the always loved to meet new people and make new friends so the young princess decided to do just that if more new students came to the school.

"Is that so? Well good luck to them. Master Hand is really picky about what students can come to this school.",Rosalina replied as she took a small bite out of her sandwich.

"I guess so, but its so exciting to meet new people!~",Peach squealed happily as she drank some of her tea. "Have you made any new friends Mario?",Peach said as she turned to the Italian sitting next to her and smiled warmly. Peach loved Mario with all her heart and Mario returned her love. Mario would even rescue her when that big bully Bowser would kidnap her.

"Well I did make friends with Megaman",Mario replied as he ate his own lunch.

Rosalina then blocked out the conversation between the two lovebirds and looked out the window. Today was a very beautiful day with the sun out,the birds chirping their own melodies,and their wasn't a cloud in the sky. She hated it. It's not like she had anything against the sun but she rather much see the stars twinkling in the sky and the moon providing light in the darkness of the cool night. But of course that only happened at night which very much displeased the princess of the galaxy.

Rosalina continued to look out the window and saw that far in the distance,by the garden that was filled to capacity with plants,their was a person...or a doll to be exact. Except this doll wasn't any normal doll. It was a doll that was the size of a regular person (well technically he was was about as tall as Mario) and wore a blue cape and a strange blue matching hat. The doll was alive though and it appeared to be reading a book.

Wait. Rosalina knows who this is. This is the star warrior Geno who saved Peach's kingdom from Smithy's gang with the help of Mario,Peach,Mallow,and Bowser (yes Bowser helped save the kingdom for once).

Mario,who noticed Rosalina's gaze directed out the window also looked out and saw his friend. "Oh that's Geno",Mario said with a smile.

"Has he applied to go here?",Peach asked eager at the though of seeing the star warrior again.

Mario lost his smile and it was replaced by a sad look. "He tried to apply last year and they accepted him but then they revoked his acception at the last minute..He's trying to apply this year but Master Hand is not sure if he's worth it",Mario said as he sadly sighed.

"That's awful! Geno is a really good fighter and he's really smart! They should let him in."Peach said at the injustice of the situation.

"Yeah but all he could do now is hope he could get in."

******Page Break******(GenoForSmashBros:3...)*****

Rosalina let out a small smile as she looked down at her completed homework that evening. She looked out the window in her bedroom and marvelled at how beautiful the stars were that night. Smash High was a boarding school so Rosalina and the other students have to live there year round,much to her displeasure.

Rosalina slowly lifted up her window and motioned for her star little star friend Luma to follow along as she gracefully jumped out the window and landed on her feet. She walked along in the grass until she heard voices. She quickly jumped into the garden as it was the perfect hiding place for it had so much vegitation and she looked to see Jiggley Puff and Meta Knight sitting side by side in the grass and looking at the stars.

"You used to live up there?",Jiggley Puff marvelled at Meta Knight.

"Yes. I am a star warrior and I used to protect the galaxy from the evil forces of Nightmare",Meta Knight calmly replied.

"Wow you must have been so brave",Jiggley Puff said as she smiled and held the star warrior's hand.

Rosalina smiled as she watched the budding relationship of the two puffballs and the look behind her to see that the other star warrior Geno was still there reading his book.

"You're so absorbed in that book",Rosalina said to the star warrior.

Geno looked up startled but then quickly bowed. "Y-You're majesty. I'm sorry I didn't notice you were here".

"That's ok.",Rosalina replied as she smiled at the doll. "Come sit next to me"

Geno nodded and sat next to the princess. "The sky looks beautiful tonight",Geno said as he looked up at the sky.

"Indeed it is",Rosalina replied.

"I miss home..",Geno said outloud without meaning to.

"Then why don't you go back?",Rosalina replied,confused as to why the star warrior was here.

"Because the stars don't need me anymore",Geno replied sadly.

Rosalina was about to ask what he meant by that but then suddenly Meta Knight and Jiggley Puff were behind them.

"What are you doing out of your dorm Rosalina? And why are you here young star warrior?",Meta Knight asked Rosalina and Geno.

"Oh they're obviously on a date!~ Let's leave them be~",Jiggley Puff said as she smiled at the two teens.

"N-No it's not like that!",Geno stuttered.

Jiggley Puff just winked at them and then took Meta Knight's hand. "Lets leave those two alone~",She said as she dragged Meta Knight away.

"I apologize for that situation your majesty",Geno said to the princess.

"No it's alright it was my fault and call me Rosalina",The princess said to the doll.

Geno nodded with a smile. The first smile he smiled in months..or was it years?

"I have to go now. Bye.",Rosalina said as she walked back to her dorm

Leaving the star warrior alone again.

~~~~~~pagebreak~~~

**So how was that? Got some Geno/Rosalina and Meta knight/Jiggley Puff. I might have Wolf,Fox,and Falco in the next chappy ^_^ oh and i decided Crazy hand is the vice princaple ^_^ (i do not own any characters)**


End file.
